fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Yugi Vs Mythical Mage
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point The ninth sphere is destroyed and the gang now search for the last sphere in a haunted wasteland. They eventually find the last mage, and Yugi insists on duelling him. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps No Deck Masters will be used Mage's turn *Activates Mythical Reign, which allows him to summon a high-level Mythical Monster, at the cost of discarding a card. He summons Mad-Eye Cyclops (ATK: 1700) *Sets three cards Yami's Turn *Summons Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 1600) *Activates Magic Formula, which increases Magician's Valkyria's ATL by 500 (ATK: 2100) *Attacks Mad-Eye Cyclops *Mage activates Mythical Shield, which prevents any Mythical Monsters from being attacked for one turn. *Sets a card Mage's Turn *Summons Pegasus of Light (ATK: 1500) *Activates face-down Ultimate Offering, so he can summon extra monsters at the cost of 500 life points. *Activates second face-down Mythical Protection, which protects him from life point reductions caused by Spell, Trap or effects for one turn. *Due to Ultimate Offering, sacrifices Mad-Eye Cyclops and Pegasus of Light to summon Shiva, Queen of Ice (ATK: 2600) *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (SQoI ATK: 3100) *Attacks Magician's Valkyria (Yami: 3000) Yami's Turn *Summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (DEF: 1200) Mage's Turn *Summons Winged Ogre (ATK: 1200) > (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with it, and since it's lower than 1900 ATK points Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is destroyed *Attacks directly with Shiva, Queen of Ice *Yami activates Soul Rope, when a monster with 4-stars is destroyed in his side of the field, he can pay 1000 life points to summon a monster with equal or less stars than the monster destroyed, he summons Kuriboh (DEF: 200) (Yami: 2000) *Attacks Kuriboh *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Activates Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two *Summons Alpha the Magnet Warrior (DEF: 1700) *Sets a card Mage's turn *Summons Holy Unicorn (ATK: 1500) > (ATK: 2000) *Yami reveals face-down Dark Renewal, when Mage summons a monster, he can sacrifice Alpha and the summoned monster, to summon a spellcaster from his graveyard, he picks Sorcerer of Dark Magic (ATK: 3200) which was discarded earlier from Graceful Charity *Due to Sorcerer of Dark Magic's effect, all of Mage's monster's ATK is reduced by 500 for each Spellcaster in the graveyard, and Yami has one (SQoI ATK: 2600) (WO ATK: 1200) Yami's Turn *Attacks Shiva, Queen of Ice *Mage reveals face-down Mystical Barrier, which protects him from life point damage Mage's Turn *Summons Mythical Tree (ATK: 1300) > (ATK: 1800) *Mythical Tree's effect activates, if there's a monster higher than 3000 ATK points on Yami's field, it can attack directly (Yami: 200) *Switches Winged Ogre to defence mode (DEF: 1500) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Activates Monster Reborn, summoning back Shiva, Queen of Ice (ATK: 2600) *Summons Eye of Timaeus, who fuses with Shiva, Queen of Ice to form Blizzard Ice Dragon (ATK: 2900) *Attacks Mythical Tree with Sorcerer of Dark Magic (Mage: 2800) *Attacks Winged Ogre with Blizzard Ice Dragon *Sets a card Mage's Turn *Activates Mythical Calling, discarding two monsters to summon Ancient Fire Demon (ATK: 2800) > (ATK: 3300) *Attacks Sorcerer of Dark Magic (Yami: 100) Yami's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. *Activates Royal Summoning, cutting his life points in half (Yami: 50) to summon Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight and King's Knight (ATK: 1900) (ATK: 1500) (ATK: 1600) respectfully *Sacrifices all three of his Knights to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 5000) *Attacks Ancient Fire Demon with Winged Dragon of Ra (Mage: 1100) *Attacks directly with Blizzard Ice Dragon (Mage: 0) Yami wins Category:Fan Fiction